You got anymore games upstairs?
by angelrks
Summary: we heard Nate say the line. And we saw them about to kiss in the next episode but what happened in between? Rated T for boy on boy kissing.
1. kissing

"You got anymore games upstairs?" Nate asked me. My heart started beating so fast it was almost painful. He leaned in closer; I thought he was going to kiss me. He came within centimetres of my face and stopped, turned around and walked out the door. I followed him, amazed at how confident he was in my home. He climbed carefully up the stairs with me trailing behind. I looked up to see how far up the stairs we were but was faced with Nate's ass. I hadn't quite noticed until this moment how nice his ass is. I shall have to complement him of that later.

As we reached the top of the stairs Nate turned around and asked "which one's your room then?" I pointed him in the direction of my bedroom and he opened the door before casually walking in and sitting on my bed. _Oh my gosh. The guy I have a crush on is sat on my bed._ I thought to myself. Before I had too long to dwell on the implications of this I was shaken out of my daydream by Nate's caring voice, "well. Are you gonna come sit down or do I have to forcibly drag you here?" I laughed and sat next to him on my bed. We were in my room and yet it felt so foreign. Like it was his room not mine.

"The first time I met you, I hoped you were gay." Nate whispered softly in my ear. I wanted him so badly now.

"Same" was all I managed to reply. But even my lack of words was enough to turn Nate on. Our eyes met and before I knew it our lips met. Softly at first, tenderly, but you could tell both of us wanted more. Nate softly bit my bottom lip and without even thinking I opened my mouth. We were locked in a passionate kiss. His tongue inspected my mouth. We were kissing so passionately now that I started to lean forward. Nate allowed me to do this and leaned back so his head was lying on my pillows. I slowly moved my left leg up and then my right leg. I was straddling him now. He didn't seem to mind. I let out a small moan as our lips lost contact but soon enough his teeth were leaving marks on my neck. I leaned my head back so he could get more of my neck.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I let my mouth attach itself back onto Nate's and again our tongues were battling for dominance. I thought I heard a slight squeak but I was too lost in the taste of Nate to really notice it. Someone coughed. That I heard. This time it was Nate's turn to moan as we lost contact again but he quick to be quiet when he noticed my dad, Tom Clarkson, stood in the doorway.

"I...I'll just leave you boys to it..." was all Tom managed to say before he slowly backed out of my room. Only then did I notice my legs were still firmly wrapped around Nate's thighs.


	2. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Just a note to say that I am handing all my stories over to my amazingly talented best friend Rebecca Smith. She is a gorgeous girl that has saved many a life, literally. The thing is, I have cancer. Brain cancer to be precise and they can't operate because it is too far along. I am going to keep my account open so that I can still read and review stories but I am no longer writing any, I am hanging up my writing hat. Well, I'm not, just fanfiction. The truth is I'm moving on to bigger things, I'm writing a novel at the moment as a sort of therapy for the mental shock of my cancer.

When I asked Rebecca if she'd take over my stories she at first said no, she told me not to give up, but once I had explained that it gets me too stressed because I feel guilty if I don't update she said that yes, she would happily adopt each and every one of my stories. She has made me promise that I will write a collaboration piece with her once I feel ready though. No panic, she is a totally devoted Gleek, even more than I am actually. She has seen every episode at least ten times and can quote any episode at all.

If you need any support at all please feel free to PM me, or if I don't reply within two days then PM Rebecca and she will pass on the message.

Treat her well, she is an amazing person and is the reason that I bounced back after trying to commit suicide and the other things that have gone on lately and I know that she is the one I want by my side during treatment. Give her a few weeks to get up to date with the direction that my stories are going in, I'm going to let her decide which way she takes them and how long they are. I love you all and will miss you with my life, but I will be back for that collaboration piece!

Rebecca's Profile: thumper-littleowl

(Full link on my profile)

P.s She's putting a poll on her profile, she's asked me to ask you which story you would like her to update first and vote so she knows!


End file.
